The Protected
by AngryPurpleFire
Summary: Sequel to Black Sheep. Spock's mind is torn to shreds. Captain Kirk is desperate for help.


"Bones!"

"What the-" Doctor McCoy took in the scene before him. Jim had an arm around Spock, doing his best to prevent the Vulcan from fully collapsing on the floor. Spock was unconscious and obviously unwell, but McCoy could see no injuries. "On the gurney, now."

Jim was quick to comply and managed to lift Spock onto the stretcher with little difficulties.

"What the hell happened down there?" McCoy said, making his way down to sickbay. "Chapel! Get a biobed ready for Vulcan readings!"

"The species we were meeting, they're telepaths." Jim followed McCoy as he prepared for his examination. "They said they wanted to look into our minds, to see if we were 'good' or whatever."

"Yes, and?" McCoy responded impatiently.

"Well, they looked into my mind no problem, but when they went to Spock, he, well, it looked like he was in pain, but they wouldn't stop. When they were done, he just collapsed!" Jim sighed, looking up at the biobed's readings. "They said it was because he fought them, but Spock why the hell would he do that?"

"Hell if I know." McCoy turned towards Jim. "Listen, I'll let you know if there's any changes, but right now I need you to go to the bridge. You won't do him any good down here." Jim looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. He nodded after a moment of hesitation, taking one final glance at Spock before turning and leaving.

 _Several Hours Later_

"So what's the news? Is he alright?"

McCoy sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure."

"Not sure?!"

"Physically, there's nothing wrong with him. The only thing out of whack is the readings coming from his brain, which are all over the place."

Jim closed his eyes. "So what can you do about it?"

"Nothing. This isn't something I can fix. I can keep his heart beating and his blood flowing, but his mind is another thing altogether."

"So what? He's just going to be comatose forever?!"

"I contacted an old friend who used to work with Vulcans. He said that if this truly is a problem of the mind, then you need to find either a mind healer, preferably, or someone who is familiar with his mind."

"He melded with me once, a while ago. Could I help?"

"You're not a telepath, Jim. We need a telepath."

"I'll contact his father, see if he can get a healer out here."

McCoy nodded. "Good, and be quick about it, I'm not sure how much time he has left."

" _No healer would be willing to leave New Vulcan at this point in time."_

"What? Why?" Jim asked, incredulous.

" _After the destruction of our planet, there has been great need here."_

"Okay, well, what about you? Surely you're familiar enough with Spock's mind-"

" _I have not melded with Spock since he was a young child. I would not be able to assist in the way you require."_

Jim blinked once, then again. "Then what? Spock, your son, is going to die if he can't get help!"

Sarek remained infuriatingly calm through the encounter. " _There is someone fairly close to your coordinates who I believe would willing to help you. I will send you contact information for him."_

 _ **~Signal Lost**_

"Damn Vulcans." Jim said, rolling his eyes at the abrupt ending. The computer 'dinged'

with a message. "This better work."

" _This is research vessel 296. What do you require?"_

"This is the USS Enterprise. Is Stalon aboard your vessel?"

" _Yes. One moment."_ A pause. " _This is Stalon, Enterprise."_

Jim let out a sigh of relief. "I was told you might be willing to help us. My first officer, Commander Spock, is injured. His mind was attacked by a telepathic species. I've been told by my chief medical officer that without treatment, he will die."

Another pause. " _I will assist. I will leave this vessel now via a shuttle craft and head towards your coordinates."_

Jim's eyebrows rose at the quick acceptance. "Oh- yes. Great. We'll- uh, meet you halfway. Thank you."

" _We will speak again soon."_

 _ **~Signal Lost**_

Stalon was aboard the Enterprise within the hour and made haste to Spock's side. "How lost has he been unconscious?"

McCoy looked up from the padd. "Two days. It took longer than we would have liked to be within contact range of your vessel."

Stalon nodded. "I will look into his mind and assess the damage." His hand reached towards Spock's face, his fingers pressing gently against the skin. Stalon closed his eyes and was quiet for several moment before pulling back.

"Well?"

"The damage is severe. The walls are destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Jim added, taking a few steps towards the biobed. "And what do you mean 'walls'?"

Stalon looked up from Spock. "From the moment Vulcan's are born, they are trained to barricade their mind. It is necessary to ensure control. These barricades protect us from unwanted minds. It is what prevents Vulcans from reading other's strong emotions by a simple touch. When this species attempted to enter Spock's mind, they destroyed his barrier."

"Can it be fixed?"

"You have to understand, Spock has been building these walls for years. I can assist in recreating it, and he will recover, but it will be many more years before it returns to its previous strength."

Jim nodded, frowning. "But he'll live, right?"

"Yes. I believe he will survive, but this will take time. I shall begin now, if I may."

"Of course. Yes. Thank you." Jim shuffled, hesitating, before taking his leave.

"So, what is it that you're doing exactly. In his mind." McCoy asked after Stalon finished his third session.

"I am… it is difficult to explain." Stalon's eyebrows furrowed together for a moment. "You can imagine the mind like a… puzzle, so to say. The pieces are lying all around. I am putting the puzzle back together. That is why only a mind healer or someone familiar with his mind could help. A mind healer is practiced and can put the mind back together without assistance. Someone who is familiar with his mind, like myself, knows what the finished puzzle is supposed to look like-"

"You're not a mind healer?" McCoy asked suddenly.

"No. I have no practice in that field, but I have melded with Spock on numerous occasions."

"You know Spock?"

"Yes, I know him quite well."

"I see…" McCoy said, though he was still confused. "Sarek said he hadn't melded with Spock in years, yet you have?"

"Yes." Stalon said shortly. "Spock does not have a strong bond with his father."

"And you do? With Spock, I mean."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

McCoy stopped. "No. I'm just surprised, that's all. I'll leave you to rest."

Stalon nodded. "Thank you, doctor. I will resume shortly."

"McCoy tells me you're not a mind healer." Jim sits across from Stalon in mess hall.

"That is true." Stalon sips at his water. "It was not my goal to deceive you. I apologize."

"No apologies necessary. I suppose I never thought to ask. So you and Spock are good friends?"

"In a way. Spock is my bondmate."

Jim froze, his food forgotten. His eyes darkened. "His bondmate?"

"Yes." Stalon hesitated, seeing the human's anger. "We have been bonded for several years."

Jim stayed quiet for a moment, never dropping his glare. "I see."

"Is this an issue for you?"

"Let's hope for your sake it isn't."

It was four days after Stalon's arrive when Spock finally woke. Jim was there, as since their heated conversation in the mess, he had refused to let Stalon be alone with Spock, much to McCoy's confusion.

Spock's eyes blinked open slowly as he took in his surroundings. "Stalon?"

Jim's head turned at the sound of his voice. "Spock!" His mouth opened in a grin. "You're awake!"

"Indeed." Spock slowly sat up. "What has occurred? I remember nothing after beaming down to the planet."

"You were attacked." Stalon's voice was cool and relaxed. "Your mind was attacked. Your mental walls were destroyed. I have been attempted to heal them."

Spock looked briefly distressed by the news before it was quelled. "I see. Thank you for your assistance. Your mission-"

"-is of little importance. My vessel will continue on without me. It is no trouble." Spock wanted to argue, but Stalon stopped him. "You need rest. Sleep."

"He just woke up!" Jim was nearly shouting. "If he wants to stay awake he can stay awake!"

"I am not forcing him into sleep, I am advising him to rest as his mind still needs to recover."

"And what if he said no? What then?"

"I'm afraid your question confuses me."

"Yeah. Sure it does."

"Captain, I do not understand your aggression."

"You wouldn't, would you? You sick fuck!"

"Jim!" Spock's voice carried above the others despite his weakened state.

Jim glanced at Spock before turned to glare at Stalon once again. "You don't have to

defend him, Spock."

"Captain." Stalon said, his voice attempting to stay calm. "May be speak alone. I'm sure Doctor McCoy is more than capable of supervising Spock at this time." McCoy, who had been holding his tongue since the start, spared a look at Spock, and then towards the others.

"I would _love_ to talk to you in privacy." Kirk stalked out of the room. Stalon took a deep breath before following.

…

"Well then. That was interesting." McCoy said. Spock glared.

"Will you please explain your behavior towards me?"

Jim was fuming, pacing the empty conference room. "My behavior? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

Stalon sighed, his hands behind his back. "If I have done anything to offend you in my time aboard this ship, I apologize, but-"

"Aboard this ship? No." Jim stopped pacing, standing inches from Stalon. "It's what you did before."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Don't play dumb. I know what you did, and don't get all pissed thinking Spock told because he didn't." Jim clenched his fists. "We melded once, a while ago. He had no choice. I saw bits and pieces from his past. I saw what you did to him."

"Captain, I believe you are confused-"

"I never saw a face, otherwise I would have never let you on this ship. All I knew was that his 'bondmate' was a worthless piece of crap who didn't deserve someone like him. You don't deserve him."

"Captain-"

"What kind of monster would-"

"CAPTAIN!" Stalon yelled, the volume enough to silence Jim for a moment. "Allow me to explain."

"How can you possibly explain _that_?"

"I am Spock's second bondmate."

Jim opened his mouth, then stopped. He paused for a moment, confused. "What?"

Stalon closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. "What you saw in the meld was not me. His original bond was dissolved once the cruelty was discovered. He was later bonded to me." He met Jim's eyes. "You must believe me. I would never hurt Spock. I care for him deeply."

Jim was silent for several seconds. "I-" He stopped. "I still want to talk to Spock alone. I want to make sure you're telling the truth."

"Understandable."

"And if you are telling the truth… then I apologize."

"There is no need. I am grateful that he has friends who care for him." Stalon replied calmly. "In truth, I was concerned with his decision to join StarFleet. Knowing he has people looking out for him; it brings me a sense of peace."

Jim only nodded in response. After a moment of hesitation, he left the room, most likely to sickbay. Stalon stayed. He trusted Spock would be safe with the good captain.

"How are you feeling?"

Spock looked up at Stalon's voice. "Much better. Thank you." And it was true. Despite McCoy's desire for Spock to remain in sickbay, Jim had convinced him to let Spock return to his quarters. "You and the captain are…"

"No longer in quarrel."

Spock nodded. "That is good." A pause. "How much longer will you be aboard this ship?"

"Uncertain. I will likely remain until we reach the nearest starbase."

"You cannot return to your vessel?"

"It was agreed when I left that they would continue on without me."

Spock frowned. "I am sorry you had to leave. I know you were looking forwards to such a mission."

"It is no matter." Several minutes passed in silence. "Your captain has offered me a position aboard this ship."

"What?" Spock said, shocked.

"I would have to attend StarFleet academy, of course, but with my experience, I would be able to board this ship after only one year." Stalon paused. "Would this be to your liking?"

Spock allowed himself a small, subtle smile. "Yes. Yes, I believe it would."


End file.
